Amy Holmes and Allison Hunter
Original Degrassi Junior High Season 3 Amy and Allison were in grade 9 in the third season. At first, they were mostly scene just walking through the halls and climbing up and down the stairs talking to each other or about things they overheard other students talking about. They were both very stuck up and snobby. One time Joey asked them both out on a date, and to share a milkshake with them. But they both a little rudely turned him down and told him much to his disgust that they didn't date eighth graders. In Making Whoopee Allison had a crush on Snake and wanted to date him and she was jealous because she was competing for his affection and attention with Melanie Brodie who also had just as big a crush on him at the time that she did. She was also having an upcoming party that weekend with her friends and invited Snake over to it. That night the school was having a parent's night and tour's of the whole school were being given by students paired together in groups of two. Allison had hoped to be paired up with Snake so that they would talk more throughout the evening and got even closer. But much to her chagrin she found out that Kathleen had paired Snake up with Melanie to do some of the tours that evening instead. As the evening passed Melanie, who's heart had just sunk to have discovered that Snake was going to Allison's party overheard, Amy and Allison ridiculing her, her crush on snake, how they felt she was too immature, and how she was wearing too much makeup to impress him. They did it until Kathleen overheard them and stood up for Melanie and told them to shut up and "at least she's nice, and that's the least I can say for either of you" and after hearing that from her they just left the school for the night feeling a bit insulted by what Kathleen said to them. Eventually Snake either saw Allison for what she was or simply he just got over any feelings he had for her and chose melanie at the time instead. Original Degrassi High Season 4-5 Allison and Amy came to Degrassi High and were never really treated separately. They seemed to appear in Degrassi High, fighting over who they were going to ask to the Dance. One of them wanted Snake but the other also wanted him. He was already going out with Melanie, so he rejected her. Later Amy asked if it was alright that she go out with Snake, she was allowed.. but when she got the date, Allison got all jealous, and the two ended up having a big fight in the girls washroom.they demanded the clothes each other were wearing that belonged to each other. Allison had Amy’s belt. Amy had Allison's dress. They are both basically in their underwear, when Tabi walk in. They both realized that they were being idiots. Joey while scouting for models to be in the upcoming Zit Remedy video, decides to ask both the girls to be in the video in bikinis. They both agree, and Joey blows his entire budget on paying the girls. Lucy gets wind of it, and stops Joey from using her camera to shoot the footage.. Joey decides not to pay them, and the girls get angry and push him into some garbage. Degrassi Movie: School's Out! Finally, in Schools out at first at the night of the graduation party the girls' along with Todd, Luke Matthews and Yick Yu were drinking beer and smoking marijuana together! having a good time while reflecting back on their time in high school and how much they felt they were going to miss it. Later at Bronco's party they are again both together paddling around the lake in a canoe, getting drunk off drinking beer. After one of them tips the boat, Allison revealed to everyone she didn't know how to swim and begins drowning in the water. Snake, who had trained to become a life guard, not to save lives, but to give mouth to mouth resuscitation finally sees his big chance, Joey and Caitlin have just chewed him out. He’s depressed and at the end of his rope, so he jumps in and saves her, gives her mouth to mouth and everyone is happy. He didn't get a date from her, so it is assumed she was over him, or possibly because Snake knew Allison a long time and he had feelings for her and didn't want to take advantage of her. Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 1) In Mother and Child Reunion, Allison came back for her classes 10 year reunion without Amy, and Joey overheard and saw her sipping drinks and talking and flirting with Caitlin Ryan's at the time fiancee Keith, who revealed to her he was having second thoughs and wasn't so sure he really wanted to marry Caitilin. She told him flirtatiously he was an artist and he should be open to new experiences and she would have loved to come and visit him. Keith then asked her to go out with him and show her around sometime. Later on there was a fight between Joey and Keith about joey wanting him to tell Caitlin the truth. When Allison said so he has doubt's about getting married, who doesn't? Caitlin figured out what she meant and heatbrokenly left Keith. Trivia *Amy and Allison had every single scene together except for Mother and Child Reunion (2). Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Teens Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Alumni